Overdrive
by BrokenDreamer529
Summary: I didn't want to be killed, but sometimes things like that happen. What really suprised me was that I was reborn. Reborn fic. Crappy summary, I think it's better than it sounds.


Overdrive

A/N: This is a reborn story, written with permission from srgeman. By the way, read srgeman's story A Little Night Music if you haven't. It's a great story.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the reborn as a pokemon idea. I do own some of the characters however.

Sometimes, things don't turn out the way you expect. Me, for example. I was a greedy, self centered brat who didn't deserve a second chance. But, like I said, things don't always turn out the way you expect. You want to hear my story? Well, it all started on a hot, June 22….

-----------------------------------------

I smirked in triumph, mashing the buttons on my controller some more. "I'm so gonna beat you!" I yelled at my friend John.

"Whatever!" He yelled back, mashing the buttons on his own controller. Suddenly, my character on the T.V. screen was destroyed by his. I threw controller on the ground and glared at my friend.

"Come on, I won fair and square. Now pay up." John said, holding out his hand.

"Never." I spat, and stormed out of his house glaring at the air, and heard him sigh and murmur a, "Whatever."

I tromped through the town, glaring at everyone else who dared get within two feet of me. Finally, about a quarter mile away, I stormed into my house. "Mom, fix me a glass of ice water _now._" I said, plopping down on the couch and flipping on the T.V.

"Can't you get it honey? I'm fixing supper." I heard her call back. I sighed and got up.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" I complained and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from a cabinet, throwing a couple of ice cubes in then filling it with water.

"Alright, now would you take Jenny for a walk?" You see, Jenny was out pet Skitty that my mom absolutely adored.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, finishing off my water in a few seconds. I heard a scratching sound near the door, a notion that Jenny really had to go out. I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever mom." I said, grabbing Jenny's leash and attaching it to her collar.

"Thanks Hiro!" She said as I walked out the door. I sighed and headed for the center of town.

"Come on Jenny, since we're out may as well stop by the market." I told the small pokemon, who answered with a "Skitty!"

You see, I was 11 and about to go on my journey. Pokemon were probably the only things that I was nice to.

After Jenny took care of her 'business', we headed for the large shop. A sign was up on the doors of the supermarket of Goldenrod. It read, 'No pokemon allowed!' I knew why too, due to a severe accident with a Houndoom and some glue….

I shivered. Anyway, I tied Jenny to a pole and headed into the store. Jenny turned and saw something shiny in the street. She liked shiny things….

--------------

A few moments later, I walked out of the supermarket holding a couple bags of supplies. I walked over to the pole I tied Jenny.

"Look at what I got Jenny!" I said and turned to find an empty leash. "Jenny?"

Then, I saw her. She was in the middle of the street playing with a quarter. A car was speeding down the street, not noticing the small Skitty in the middle of the road. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion and was probably the only selfless thing I did in my entire human life. I dropped the bags and ran into the street. I picked up Jenny and threw her to the side of the road. The last thing I saw was the surprised face of the driver…..

-------------

When I woke up, I was floating in darkness. Most people think that the darkness would be cold and uninviting, but truthfully, it wasn't. It wasn't exactly comfortable though, it just felt like… nothing except for the feeling of floating.

"I must be dreaming…" I murmured to myself. I heard someone giggle.

"Nope!" I looked around wildly, then came face-to-face with a pink cat looking thing.

I gasped. "A-a Mew?!" I said.

She giggled again. "Right!"

"Bu-but I shouldn't be able to understand you! You're a pokemon!"

"But you are, aren't you? Guess why Hiro!"

I swallowed nervously. "Am-am I dead?"

Another giggle (those were starting to get annoying). "Right!"

"So why isn't someone like Giratina or Arceus visiting me?"

"They get busy sometimes, so I substitute for them." Mew explained. "Unless of course you want Giratina to deliver you to the afterlife."

I was silent for a moment.

"However, I'm going to give you a second chance, if you want it."

I perked up. "Really? I can go back to being a human?"

She giggled. "Not exactly a human."

"But wha-" Realization dawned on me and my voice came out a hoarse whisper. "As a pokemon?"

"Bingo! There's still some things you have to do in this world, if you want your second chance."

I thought it over for a few minutes. "Yes," I said, "I want to be reborn as a pokemon."

She giggled again. "Good choice!" Then, my vision went black again….

----------------

I was floating again, except this time it was brighter and I was surrounded by goo. It was very pleasant, and I felt great. I wondered what was beyond the wall of goo, so I started pushing.

"It's hatching!" I heard an exciting voice yell. Curious to know what was hatching, I began pushing harder.

"Come on, you can do it!" I then realized the voice was talking to me. I stopped for a moment to rest, because it was actually exhausting.

"Don't stop, keep going!"

_Why don't you try this, _I thought to myself but started pushing again. One of my legs broke through, and another.

"You're almost there!" I pushed a little more and broke through my gooey room and into the air. I blinked up, looking up at the voice who had kept talking to me. He looked familiar…. Then I realized it was John.

"Why, hello there!" John said with a wide grin.

Well, I hope you like the story! What pokemon Hiro will be? I'm not really sure myself. Poll in my profile to vote what you want Hiro to be!

Please R&R!


End file.
